


I forgot my jacket

by Pockethobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, Johnlock Fluff, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Misunderstandings, Teenlock, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pockethobbit/pseuds/Pockethobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnlock. Teenlock. I've done a roleplay with a very good friend and then this happened. It is similar to "A finger slip" by pawtal. John and Sherlock are best friends who share a dorm at school and text while John is away for a rugby match over the weekend. And of course, it'll be Johnlock sometime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks! How are you all? Sorry for not updating "If only you knew", the potterlock fanfiction yet, but I didn't have the right ideas to continue it yet. But I will, don't worry. For now, I've done a roleplay with a very good friend (thank you so much Tomka) and then this happened. It is similar to "A finger slip" by pawtal, that is where we got the main idea for this. Tomka wrote Sherlock, I wrote John.  
> It's teenlock, they are best friends who share a dorm at school and text while John is away for a rugby match over the weekend. And of course, it'll be Johnlock sometime.  
> This will be some chapters long, it's gotten really huge! And I love it so much.  
> Please enjoy reading and leave a comment if you like! I'll stop rambling now.  
> ~ Pockethobbit

**Saturday, 17th January**  
 _Sherlock_ , John

2:18pm  
 _JAWWN!_

2:19pm  
What?

2:19pm  
 _I'm bored._

2:20pm  
Didn't you tell me about that eyeball experiment you wanted to do only ten minutes ago?

2:20pm  
 _It exploded...together with the microwave._

2:22pm  
Oh for god's sake. You know Mrs. Hudson hates it when you blow up the school cafeteria.  
By the way I told you that you could come with me to the rugby weekend.  
Not my fault if you didn't come along.

2:23pm  
 _I'm hiding from her, don't worry.  
_ _And you know that I'm busy. My parents are throwing this ridiculous party._

2:25pm  
Hiding won't help. She has the magical ability to detect rebellious students, I have no clue how. Yeah, I know, the party. When will you get there?

2:25pm  
 _That's ridiculous. There is no such thing as magical abilities.  
_ _A few hours. Why do I have to do such things?_ _I could spend my time with far more interesting and important things._

2:27pm  
Yeah, well, she can do it anyway.  
Because it's your mother's birthday, Sherlock! Everybody attends their mother's birthday.

2:27pm  
 _Dull._

2:28pm  
 _I'd rather spend my time at yours._

2:30pm  
I'd rather you spend your time at mine too. :)

2:31pm  
 _Really, John? Smiley faces now? What are we, teenage girls?_

2:32pm  
Well, you behave like one at times with all your drowning in hormones and complaining.

2:33pm  
Attention. A life-threatening wink-smiley will burst into your inbox.

2:33pm  
;)

2:34pm  
 _If someone here is a teenage girl, then it would be you, with your ridiculous love for cat-videos and jam and those fluffy jumpers._

2:35pm  
 _Oh please, John, grow up, will you?_

2:37pm  
You said fluffy! Thank god this got documented! I have to send Greg a screenshot of this!

2:38pm  
I am growing up! So as you, by the way. If you haven't deleted it.

2:40pm  
 _I never said fluffy and don't you dare to show it Greg, whoever he is. I'm warning you.  
_ _Of course I know that, don't be an idiot._

2:41pm  
Of course you said fluffy! You called my jumpers fluffy!  
And what do you mean "whoever he is"? Don't pull my leg, you know Greg!

2:41pm  
Threatening me? Really? What will you do to me?

2:42pm  
 _I don't know a Greg. And why would I want to pull your leg?  
_ _Maybe I'll hide your favourite jam._

2:44pm  
Sherlock, stop playing dumb. Greg Lestrade.  
And that wasn't meant literally, Mr. I-ignore-common-expressions.  
You wouldn't dare to touch my jam!

2:45pm  
 _Oh, you mean Gavin, why didn't you say that before?  
_ _I'm not ignoring anything. I'm deleting useless information and you know that._

2:46pm  
 _Of course I would. Your jam is one of your greatest pressure points._

2:48pm  
His name is Greg, not Gavin. You can't honestly still not know that! It's useful to know what he's called, so there's no point in deleting it.  
You wouldn't!

2:49pm  
 _Dull. It's Lestrade. And I know that, I just don't do it. It's boring.  
_ _And I would._

2:49pm  
You're hopeless, do you know that?

2.50pm  
 _Please, enough of that.  
_ _I need your opinion on something._

2:51pm  
On what?

2:51pm  
 _Do you think a dark blue or a black tie would fit better with my suit?_

2:53pm  
Uuuuuuuhm… Hard to say, depends on the shade of blue.  
And I definitely need a photo of you with a tie. No arguing. I need it.

2:54pm  
 _Why would you need a photo of me with a tie?  
_ _Royal blue._

2:55pm  
Because that is hilarious xD  
Take the blue one. It matches your eyes.

2:57pm  
 _My eyes are light blue, you know that. And why should me wearing a suit and tie be hilarious?  
_ _But I think you're right, the blue tie would match better with Victor's dark blue suit. Thank you._

2:58pm  
Who is victor?

2:59pm  
 _Victor Trevor, you surely have heard of him._

3:00pm  
No.

3:00pm  
And what's he got to do with your mother's birthday party?

3:02pm  
 _He wanted to come with me, because his parents (who are dead) were good friends of my parents. He asked me if that would be okay and I said yes.  
_ _He's going to stay at mine after the party._

3:03pm  
Why don't I know him?

3:04pm  
 _Because I never mentioned him in front of you._

3:05pm  
Why didn't you?

3:07pm  
 _I didn't know that you wanted to know everyone I know. He contacted me after years, just broke up with his boyfriend or something like that and wanted to spend some time with me again. We met when we were children._

3:08pm  
Boyfriend?

3:09pm  
 _Yes, boyfriend. He's gay after all.  
_ _Why?_

3:10pm  
Nothing.

3:10pm  
Just watch out.

3:11pm  
 _Why? You don't make any sense, John. Why should I watch out?_

3:12pm  
That he doesn't use you as a consolation.

3:14pm  
 _And even if he would start something, would that be a problem for you? Don't tell me you are homophobic now._

3:16pm  
No, I'm not homophobic, you know that. I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't like him.

3:17pm  
 _You have never even met him. And I'm very capable of defending myself._

3:20pm  
Please, I don't need to meet him. It's typical. He breaks up with his boyfriend and coincidentally gets the idea that he could contact you after YEARS for the first time, invites himself to the party and stays at yours overnight?! If this doesn't scream "I want consolation-sex" then I'm the king of China.

3:21pm  
 _And if I want to have sex with him? What then? I'm in my youth, people at our age go out and have sex all the time. What would be the difference in this case?_

3:22pm  
Good. If you insist, go shag victor and be happy.

3:24pm  
 _Suddenly it's something different. You can have one-nightstands with your little girlfriends all the time but when I've actually found someone, you act like you're jealous or something. So fine! Maybe I will shag him._

3:36pm  
I don't have one-nightstands all the time! And just a few minutes ago he only spoke to you once since years ago and now you've suddenly found your someone in him?! There are other people who you know far better and who know you far better!

3:37pm  
 _John, the only person who knows me for real is you._

3:38pm  
Why are you doing this then?

3:39pm  
 _What else should I do? John, you're not being logical._

3:40pm  
I don't know. I…Argh, just don't make any hasty decisions, okay? Promise me.

3:41pm  
 _I promise._

3:42pm  
 _So, he's coming in an hour, I really should make myself ready. I need to go to the grocery store._

3:43pm  
Okay…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi folks! Sooo...here is chapter two! I'd intended to wait a few days with uploading, but I couldn't wait. So, here it is! A bit more jealousy and some red pants appear... keep an eye out!  
> Thanks again to my awesome beta Glynna for editing so fast! And please don't forget that I didn't do this fanfiction on my own, my lovely friend Tomka wrote Sherlock, and might I say she did it perfectly. Enjoy reading!  
> ~ Pockethobbit

Saturday, January 17  
 _Sherlock_ , John

6:38pm  
Are you already at the party?

6:42pm  
 _Yes, I am. It's tedious._

6:43pm  
Don't you enjoy your company?

6:46pm  
 _I've been talking to Vic the whole time. It's the others who are tedious. What are you doing?_

6:48pm  
Oh, I'm sure Vic is far more interesting than the others.  
I'm hanging around, training's finished and we got the rest of the day off. Some of my teammates went to a pub, but I don't like drinking before a match.

6:50pm  
 _Yes, he's not actually as dull as the others here.  
_ _That's a good decision. I don't like it that much when you're drunk._

6:51pm  
Why?

6:52pm  
 _I just don't like it.  
However, I need to return to the so called 'social conversations'. I'll text you later._

6:53pm  
Try not to insult too many people. Bye.

…

**Sunday, January 18**

1:03am  
 _Are you still awake?_

1:04am  
Yes.

1:05am  
 _What are you doing?_  
  
1:07am  
Lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking.  
And you?

1:08am  
 _Trying to ignore that Victor stole the majority of the blanket._

1:10am  
You're sharing a bed?  
Did you…?

1:11am  
 _No, we didn't but yes, we are currently sharing a bed._  
  
1:13am  
Why? You live in a fucking manor, you can't really try to tell me there wasn't another bed in your house.

1:14am  
 _The guest rooms are getting a new painting, so no, there wasn't another bed. And we didn't want to set up the air mattress._  
  
1:15am  
Of course not, it would waste your precious time.

1:16am  
 _Exactly. Why are you angry?_  
  
1:18am  
Now, who is the one able to "observe" everything? Tell me, why could I possibly be angry?

1:19am  
 _You are angry because I share a bed with a friend. How am I supposed to deduce something from this?_  
  
1:20am  
You never considered it a waste of time set up the air mattress for me.

1:21am  
I…Maybe I should better go to sleep now.

1:22am  
 _I thought that you didn't want to sleep in the same bed as me._

…

8:13am  
Why would I be reluctant?

8:15am  
Is Victor still at yours?

8:17am  
 _Well, then I won't set up the air mattress next time you sleep here._  
 _Yes, he is, but he'll be gone in half an hour._  
  
8:18am  
Good.

8:19am  
 _Happy now?_  
  
8:20am  
Yeah, a bit.

8:22am  
 _What are you doing today?_  
  
8:23am  
The match is in an hour and a half, afterwards we'll probably go partying…

8:24am  
 _Ah, okay._  
  
8:25am  
And we'll come back to school tomorrow morning.

8:26am  
 _School. Boring._  
  
8:27am  
Yeah, but essential.

8:28am  
Btw, did you take the key to our dorm with you?

8:30am  
 _Oh please, I don't need school. What is the use to learn something about the solar system or how to analyse a poem?_

8:31am  
 _No, I put it in your suitcase._

8:33am  
The solar system, Sherlock! It's important!  
You did what?!

8:35am  
 _It's dull and totally unnecessary._  
 _Yes, somewhere between your pants. And I have to say that I didn't know that you wear red ones. Bit rebellious, don't you think? ;)_  
  
8:36am  
Sherlock!

8:36am  
You rummaged around in my pants?!

8:37am  
 _I didn't rummage around in your pants, I put a key between them. Do try and keep up._  
  
8:38am  
I told you not to touch my stuff!

8:39am  
Wait…so you delete the solar system but you don't forget what colour my pants are?

8:40am  
 _The colour of your pants is far more interesting than the solar system. It could be useful information for later._  
  
8:41am  
For what?

8:42am  
 _Maybe when I'll work on cases in the future._  
  
8:43am  
That's bullshit.

8:43am  
You'd never need to know that for a case.

8:44am  
 _How would you know?_  
  
8:45am  
Yeah, well, I just know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello my lovelies! Sorry, it took me ages to write that chapter! I'm really, really sorry for that hiatus!   
> Have a bit more jealous!John as an apology ;)   
> Thank you to my Beta Glynna!  
> ~ Pockethobbit

Saturday, January 17  
 _Sherlock_ , John  


…  
  
8:23pm  
We won!!!!! :D  
  
8:24pm  
Shrlock wr won!!!!  
  
8:25pm  
 _Congratulations. I’m happy for you.  
Are you partying already or why are did you call me “Shrlock”?  
_  
8:26pm  
Partyyinh :D  
  
8:27pm  
 _I see.  
_  
8:28pm  
Yah, u always noticr evrything.  
  
8:29pm  
But not ebrything.  
  
8:29pm  
Somtimrs you’re so ignornat.  
  
8:30pm  
 _You don’t make any sense, John.  
However, I wish you a nice evening. I’ll write you when your grammar is logical again, Victor is coming over. _  
  
8:31pm  
Noooooo that fuckinn victor  
  
8:31pm  
I’ll punch hm  
  
8:32pm  
 _Why? You don’t know him.  
_  
8:33pm  
I’ll punch him un his fucking face, hes a stupid git  
  
8:33pm  
Bcause he sleeps with u.  
  
8:34pm  
Shrlock  
  
8:36pm  
Stop ignoring me!#!  
  
8:38pm  
He cant come ovrr  
  
8:39pm  
Tell hum he cant  
  
8:40pm  
Sheeeeeeeeeeerlock  
  
8:41pm  
 _We don’t sleep together.  
_  
8:42pm  
But hr wants to  
  
8:43pm  
 _And? I don’t understand why this should concern you.  
_  
8:44pm  
Noo u nevr understnd things like this. Tahts just u, bloody idiot  
  
8:45pm  
 _Whatever. He’s here now, good night John.  
_  
8:46pm  
Don’t u dare stopping to tect me now!  
  
8:47pm  
*outgoing call*  
  
 _“You’ve reached Sherlock Holmes. I can’t bother myself with answering your call at the moment, probably because I have something better to do than talk to people. Leave a message if it’s important, which is not very likely. Better don’t leave a message.”  
_  
“THIS IS FOR VICTOR. YOU FUCKING LITTLE BASTARD LEAVE’IM ALONE YOU SHITTY COCK DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH SHERLOCK!”  
  
*call ending*  
  
8:54pm  
 _John, really?  
_  
8:55pm  
YES  
  
8:56pm  
IF HE TOUCHRS U HES DEAD  
  
8:57pm  
 _John, he doesn’t read this texts. He’s in the shower.  
_  
8:58pm  
In your shwer?!!  
  
8:59pm  
 _Shower, yes.  
_  
9:00pm  
U shower wit him?  
  
9:02pm  
 _No, he is in the shower. I am in my room. How could I text you when I’m in the shower?  
_  
9:03pm  
Oh.  
  
9:04pm  
M’ brain is foggy.  
  
…  
  
2:07am  
Uhm, hi Sherlock, I’m sorry.  
I was really drunk and  didn’t think clearly. I can’t really remember anything but I read the texts and… That really wasn’t nice, I know. Sorry again.  
Well, at least I didn’t talk to you, huh?  
  
2:09am  
 _Hello again, John.  
It’s okay. No one except me saw these texts. Or the voicemail.  
_  
2:10am  
Oh fuck, I called you?! What did I say?  
  
2:11am  
 _Something about Victor should leave me alone and that he isn’t allowed to touch me.  
_  
2:12am  
Bugger. This is so embarrassing.  
  
2:13am  
 _It’s okay, John.  
_  
2:13am  
What are you doing at  2am anyway?  
  
2:14am  
 _Lying in bed and texting with you. Mycroft, the fat git, took away my experiment… again.  
_  
2:15am  
Typical. What were you experimenting with?  
  
2:16am  
 _Looking at the reactions between certain acids.  
_  
2:17am  
Sounds like you blew something up. ;)  
  
2:18am  
 _No, not this time. Mrs Hudson gave me an earful over the last one.  
_  
2:19am  
I told you she’d find you!  
  
2:20am  
 _I’m still wondering about that. How could she find me?  
_  
2:21am  
Haha, I’m laughing my ass off over here. Hilarious.  
  
2:22am  
 _It’s not THAT funny.  
_  
2:23am  
Because she is Mrs. Hudson.  
And, yes, it is xD  
  
2:24am  
 _No, it’s not.  
And what should “xD” mean?  
_  
2:26am  
Well I find it funny.  
That’s a smiley. Do you honestly not know that?  
  
2:27am  
 _You find Internet videos about cats playing on a piano funny.  
Nobody looks like this “xD”.  
_  
2:28am  
Yeah, because they are funny.  
Have you ever seen a cat laughing? They look like this xD  
  
2:29am  
 _Please, leave me out of this. I don’t even like cats that much.  
_  
2:30am  
 _Cat’s don’t laugh._  
  
2:34am  
[picture of a laughing cat] 

2:35am  
Look, they do.  
  
2:36am  
 _I refuse to say anything to this.  
_  
2:37am  
John H. Watson, only man on earth who manages to make the great Sherlock Holmes speechless.  
  
2:38am  
 _Ha. Ha. Very funny, John. You can be proud of yourself now. Well done, Hamish.  
_  
2:39am  
Don’t call me that.  
  
2:40am  
 _Don’t call you what, Hamish?  
_  
2:41am  
Stop it!  
  
2:42am  
 _Or what?  
_  
2:43am  
Or I’ll make you clean up our whole dorm.  
  
2:44am  
 _We both know that is never going to happen.  
_  
2:45am  
Don’t underestimate me!  
  
2:46am  
 _I wouldn’t dare to, oh great John H. Watson.  
_  
2:47am  
Well, that’s more like it.  
  
2:48am  
 _Shall I call you Captain now?  
_  
2:49am  
 _Captain John H. Watson  
_  
2:50am  
Sounds good, Mr. Holmes  
  
2:51am  
 _Well then, sir.  
_  
2:52am  
If I laugh even louder the hotel owners will kick me out.  
  
2:53am  
 _Or Dr. Watson?  
_  
2:54am  
 _Hotel owners? I thought you’d stay with your family?  
_  
2:54am  
No. I could have, the match was pretty close, but I didn’t want to.  
  
2:55am  
 _Why don’t I know anything about you being in a hotel?  
_  
2:56am  
 _Are you alone?  
_  
2:57am  
 _You could have come to me.  
_  
2:58am  
My teammates are in the hotel too. But yes, I have my own room.  
  
2:59am  
 _At least that’s something.  
_  
2:59am  
No, I couldn’t have come to you.  
  
3:00am  
 _Why not? I don’t live that far away.  
_  
3:01am  
Victor is at yours.  
  
3:02am  
Lying next to you in your bed, I assume.  
  
3:03am  
 _Damn.  
_  
3:04am  
Did you just swear?  
  
3:05am  
 _Yes, I do swear sometimes.  
And yes.  
_  
3:06am  
You’ve never sworn in front of me. Why did you?  
  
3:07am  
 _Because I forgot that Victor is still here. If he were not, you could’ve come over.  
_  
3:08am  
He’s lying next to you and you forget him?  
  
3:09am  
 _You know me. And you know that the bed is big, so it’s logical that I can forget him.  
_  
3:10am  
Yeah, yeah I suppose I do. :)  
  
3:11am  
 _Like I said. And we’re not touching, so how could I remember?  
_  
3:12am  
You couldn’t. :)  
  
3:13am  
 _See.  
_  
3:14am  
Good night, Sherlock.  
  
3:15am  
 _Good night, John.  
  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightly phone calls, minor feels, cheesiness and shameless flirting and some innuendos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Sorry it took me so long to update but I'm very busy at the moment and my beta is too, so it takes a bit longer. But I hope this chapter will make up for it!  
> ~ Pockethobbit

Sunday, January 18

_Sherlock_ , John

...

4:41am  
Sherlock?

4:42am  
_Why are you up?_  
  
4:44am  
Can't sleep again.

4:45am  
_Bad dream?_  
  
4:48am  
Mhm

4:49am  
_John? Everything alright?_  
  
4:53am  
Yeah, yeah of course. Just a stupid dream.

4:54am  
_Do you want to talk about it?_  
  
4:56am  
It's really stupid. You'll think it's stupid.

4:57am  
_No, John, it's not stupid when it has something to do with you._  
  
4:58am  
It's just…You died.

4:59am  
_How did I die?_  
  
5:04am  
You fell off the roof of our school. And I couldn't do anything. I just stood there, not able to move and you fell and then you hit the ground and oh my god there was blood everywhere.

5:06am  
_John, I assure you, it was just a dream. I'm perfectly fine, you're perfectly fine. I would never do something like that. And it's not stupid, don't ever say anything like that again._

5:07am  
_*incoming call*_

_"…John?"_  
  
"I… sorry. I just had to hear your voice."

_"Don't be sorry. You can always call me."_  
  
"Promise me you'll never die."

_"I can't promise this. At some point everybody dies."_  
  
"Promise me."

_"John, be logical. I'll probably be retired and living in a cottage in Sussex. You'll be living with your wife in a pretty house with a white picket fence somewhere in one of the best parts in London. Your children and grandchildren will be visiting you. Maybe you'll even have a dog. You'll have long forgotten about me when the time comes to die."_  
  
"…And if I like cottages in Sussex? I couldn't forget you, even if I wanted to."

_"Why would you like cottages in Sussex? Family, white fence and a dog, that's the life for people like you. For the perfect ones, not for the lonely people like me."_  
  
"Maybe I don't wanna have a normal, perfect life."

"It isn't about the cottage in Sussex. I would go to a farm in Scotland or to an igloo in Norway too. It's more the company than the place, Sherlock. You're not lonely, because you have me. And you can't leave me."

_"I would never leave you. But you will, John. Try to be reasonable."_  
  
"I am reasonable. Sherlock that dream nearly killed me. Do you really think I'm able to leave you?"

_"I don't know, John. I honestly don't know. I can't see the future."_  
  
"Sherlock, I will never leave you, unless you tell me to. And even then, you know how stubborn I can be."

_"Yes, I know. I'll be with you as long as you want me to be."_  
  
"Then I guess we're stuck together."

_"Like glue."_  
  
_"Are you smiling?"_

"Maybe."

_"You are! I can practically hear it through the phone."_  
  
"You really should become a detective."

_"Consulting detective."_  
  
"Excuse you."

_"Why?"_  
  
"Haha, just forget it."

_"If you say so. You should probably go to bed, John, I can hear you yawning."_

_"…Come on, Vic, use your side of the bed, there's plenty of space… Uhm, sorry about that, John."_

"I… uhm… Well, good night then."

5:32am  
*call ending*

_"John? John?"_  
  
5:33am  
*call ending*

5:40am  
You still have to promise me.

5:41  
_I promise. But why did you end the call?_  
  
5:42  
Good.  
No reason.

5:43am  
_Ok. You're tired John, I can tell. Go to bed._  
  
5:44am  
Maybe I should. Good night Sherlock.

5:45am  
_Good night, John. Sleep well._  
  
5:46am  
Thanks, you too.

...

8:27am  
Sherlock, I'm not coming home today, we're stuck.

8:28am  
_No, don't tell me that you're stuck because of a little snow._  
  
8:29am  
1.3 meters is not little!

8:30am  
_Dull.  
_  
8:31am  
_Come home, it's boring here._  
  
8:31am  
And the snowploughs are frozen.

8:33am  
I wanna come home too, but it looks as if we're stuck for at least another three days.

8:34am  
_Three days?! How am I supposed to survive three days without you?_  
  
8:35am  
A bit cheesy today, aren't you?  
But it's not your fault, I know I'm irresistible. ;)

8:36am  
_Cheesy? Me?_  
Of course you are.  
  
8:38am  
Totally cheesy!  
I'm Mr. Charming.

8:39am  
_Mr. Charming? Who gave you that title, one of your girlfriends?_  
  
8:40am  
Actually I'm pretty imaginative myself.

8:41am  
And I haven't have a girlfriend in months, if you haven't noticed.

8:42am  
_Wait, what about that little blonde? Maira, Miri, whatever?_  
  
8:43am  
Mary? She's only a friend! Her boyfriend's name is Sebastian.

8:44am  
_And the one which swished her hair in all directions? Sahara or so? I always had her hair in my face?_  
  
8:45am  
Sarah? That was seven months ago!

8:46am  
_Oh.  
_  
8:47am  
_But you always have girlfriends. Why not anymore?_  
  
8:50am  
I dunno… I'm busy I think.

8:51am  
_No, you're not. You always complain that you don't know what to do in your free time._  
  
8.52am  
Yeah, well, but I'm mostly with you in my free time.

8:53am  
_And there we have the problem._  
  
8:54am  
I don't see a problem.

8:56am  
_Instead of spending your free time with me you could spend it with some girl._  
  
8:57am  
But I don't need to.

8:59  
_Please, John. In the past you'd rather spend your time with them than with me._  
  
9:00am  
But I don't want to anymore.

9:04am  
_I don't understand you sometimes._  
  
9:05am  
Welcome to my world.

9:06am  
_That must be boring._  
  
9:07am  
See it as a case, find out what you don't understand. I've got time the whole day, the others are sleeping off their hangover.

9:07am  
_I don't understand you. But I'm not sure if I ever could solve the miracle that is John Watson._  
  
9:08am  
That was kinda…cute.

9:09am  
_I'm not cute and I don't do cute things either. I merely stated the truth._  
  
9:10am  
Yes, you are.

9:11am  
_Am not._  
  
9:12  
I would pay millions to see you blush now.  
You are, Sherlock Cuteness Holmes.

9:13  
_And I don't blush.  
Hamish._

9:14am  
Ha, denying is proving!  
William.

9:15am  
_How would you know?_!

9:16am  
William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Mycroft showed me your birth certificate.

9:17am  
_Oh that stupid, fat, posh, cake eating idiot. I'll make him regret it. Should break his stupid umbrella? Or hide his sweets?_  
  
9:18am  
You should, William. xD

9:19am  
_Stop it._  
And that horrific emoticon too.  
  
9:20am  
Aww, a bit irritated are we?

9:21am  
_What?  
_  
9:21am  
_I'm never irritated._  
  
9:22am  
Noooooooo, of course not.

9:23am  
_John, is that sarcasm?_  
  
9:24am  
Yes.

9:25am  
Should I stay in bed, which is far more comfortable and stay hungry, or should I get up and get something to eat?

9:26am  
_Get up and get something to eat. Then return to bed._  
  
9:27am  
Perfect! That's exactly why I keep you!

9:28am  
_Because I am the smart one?_  
  
9:29am  
Haha, yes.

9:30am  
_Obviously._  
  
9:37am  
[picture of a bowl full of muesli]

9:38am  
_Congratulations, John, you've found something to eat._  
  
9:39am  
Thank you very much, it's very good.

9:40am  
It's very comfortable here in my bed with my muesli.

9:41am  
_Don't make your bed sheets dirty. That would be rather uncomfortable._  
  
9:43am  
Honestly, if somebody else but you would have said that, it would have sounded like an innuendo.

9:44am  
_Why? I don't see there any innuendos. I've only said that it wouldn't be good to get stains on your blanket._  
  
9:45am  
Exactly.

9:46am  
I should probably stop laughing. I'll choke otherwise. xD

9:47am  
_How about you first swallow everything before you laugh, so you don't make a mess?_  
  
9:48am  
Oh my fucking god xD stop, Sherlock, just stop. xD

9:49am  
Now I spilled my muesli.

9:50am  
_Oh, John.  
_  
9:50am  
_Really?_  
  
9:51am  
Yes, but just a little.  
Anyway, what are you doing today?

9:52am  
_Nothing important. Annoying the fat idiot probably._  
  
9:53am  
Sounds entertaining. How?

9:54am  
_Eating cake in front of him. He's on a diet. Again._  
  
9:56am  
From what you tell me he's constantly on a diet.

9:57am  
_As if he could keep up with it. He always breaks it. And starts again._  
  
9:59am  
At least he tries…

10:00am  
_And fails._  
  
10:01am  
Yeah.

10:03am  
_Boooooooored.  
_  
10:04am  
_Jawn._

10:05am  
Do something.

10:06am  
Are you already back in our dorm? Or still at home?

10:07am  
_Home. School is closed because of the snow._  
  
10:08am  
Ah, okay, then I don't care if you cover the wall with darts.

10:09  
_Mummy confiscated the darts._

10:10am  
Haha, why doesn't that surprise me?

10:11am  
_Very funny. I'm bored._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, and thanks of course for leaving all that kudos! Warms my heart! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so damn sorry this is taking so long, but this semester is honestly killing me. The teachers all went mad with that amount of work they give us. Thanks for my lovely Beta Glynna for correcting this!   
> ~ Pockethobbit

Sunday  
18th January

_Sherlock_ , John

10:15 am  
 _JAAWN!  
_  
10:18am  
 _Bored.  
_  
10:22am  
 _Maybe I should set something on fire.  
_  
10:27am  
 _Why aren't there any bee emotijis here?  
_  
10:32am  
 _Bees.  
_  
10:34am  
 _Bees are useful little animals, did you know that?  
_  
10:38am  
 _Bumblebees…What a funny word, don't you think?  
_  
10:39am  
 _Sounds a bit like a pet name._

10:40am  
 _Are you my little bumblebee?  
_  
10:43am  
 _Stop ignoring me.  
_  
10:45am  
 _Are you sleeping, John?  
_  
10:52am  
 _Anderson is sleeping with Donovan again. It's disgusting.  
_  
10:57am  
 _I'm taking a shower now._  


11:23am  
 _Jawn.  
_  
11:24am  
 _.Me._  
  
11:27am  
Okay, first of all, sorry, the coach had a little meeting about the next three days.  
Secondly, don't set something on fire!  
Thirdly, I really don't want to know what Anderson and Donovan are doing together. How do know that anyway? I thought you were at home?

11:28am  
And am I your bumblebee? Really? I'm not that little!

11:29am  
 _Dull.  
_  
11:30am  
 _It's obvious, really. Everybody can see it. They slept together before the holidays started and Anderson's girlfriend is away during the holidays, so they can do what they want._  
  
11:31am  
Urgh, I don't wanna know!

11:32am  
 _You're little. Like a bumblebee._  
  
11:33am  
I'm not little! It's not my fault that you're gigantic.

11:34am  
 _I'm not gigantic. You're just under average height._  
  
11:35am  
Am not!

11:37am  
 _Are too. Moving on. What are you doing?_  
  
11:38am  
Don't think you've won this. I'm studying for biology. You?

11:39am  
 _I'm lying in bed.  
Admittedly what you lack in height you have in intelligence, unlike most others.  
_  
11:39am  
 _You brought your books to the game?_  
  
11:39am  
Did you just compliment me?

11:40am  
 _Obviously_  
  
11:41am  
Thanks…I suppose.

11:42am  
 _No problem._  
  
11:43am  
No, I didn't bring my books. I asked Mary to send me pictures of the pages.

11:44am  
So, you're lying in bed?

11:45am  
 _Yes._  
  
11:46am  
Doing what?

11:47am  
 _Texting with you._  
  
11:48am  
I feel honoured to be your distraction from boredom.

11:49am  
 _I'm still bored. It would be better if you were here._  
  
11:51am  
I'd like to be there.

11:53am  
 _We could watch a movie. Not something tedious like this guy with the numbers but something interesting._  
  
11:54am  
Who's the guy with the numbers?  
And what would you want to watch?

11:55am  
 _I forgot his name .07 or something like that._  
Are there documentaries about murder?  
  
11:58am  
Oh my gosh, James Bond? Honestly? The guy with the numbers?! xD

11:59am  
I don't know of any… Make some yourself, if you're that bored.

12:00pm  
 _Good idea._  
  
12:01pm  
Just kidding!

12:02pm  
That was just a joke, okay?

12:03pm  
 _Well it's worth a try._  
  
12:04pm  
No, Sherlock!

12:05pm  
I shouldn't have said that.

12:06pm  
 _Technically, you wrote it. And why not? Anderson would be perfect for the victim.  
_  
12:07pm  
 _Or not, he'd be an idiot with this too._  
  
12:08pm  
Smartarse.

12:12pm  
Oddly enough I can't remember the last time we haven't seen each other for three days.

12:13pm  
 _Four months, 16 days and 8 hours. I was in France Friday till Monday._  
  
12:14pm  
Uh

12:14pm  
Huh

12:14pm  
What.

12:15pm  
Yeah.

12:15pm  
I…uh…remember.

12:15pm  
Slightly

12:16pm  
Holy shit, 8 hours?

12:18pm  
Okay, what exactly is this knowledge important for?  
Because you never remember unimportant things.

12:20pm  
 _It isn't unimportant._  
You know how good my memory is.  
  
12:21pm  
Yeah, but there isn't a case you would need to know that for I suppose.

12:22pm  
 _But seriously John. It's not even half a year ago and you forgot?_  
  
12:23pm  
I…Well, uh.

12:24pm  
 _I told you that I don't delete things that have to do with you. We saw each other the last time for three days before I went on the plane._  
  
12:25pm  
Oh, yes, now I remember.

12:25pm  
 _Took you long enough._  
  
12:26pm  
And now we won't see each other for at least five days.

12:27pm  
 _Great. Should I ask Mycroft to do something?_  
  
12:28pm  
Not even Mycroft can change the weather.

12:29pm  
 _But he acts as if he can._  
  
12:34pm  
Sherlock, can I ask you something?

12:35pm  
 _Of course, John. Anything._  
  
12:36pm  
Do you…like victor?

12:37pm  
 _What do you mean?_  
  
12:40pm  
I mean do you like like him. As in, do you like him as more than just friends?

12:41pm  
 _God no. I don't even consider him my friend._  
  
12:44pm  
It's just… You're not a people-person. You normally don't invite people who you haven't seen for years to stay for two nights…

12:45pm  
and since you told me once you're gay, I thought that you maybe… you know?

12:47pm  
 _John, you're right, I'm not a 'people-person'. I usually detest even talking to anyone who's an idiot, which doesn't leave many other opportunities. But there is nothing between Victor and I. He and I may be gay, but I'm shuddering at the thought that we both were in a romantic relationship with each other._  
We used to sleep in the same bed as kids sometimes, nothing more.  
  
12:48pm  
Well that's…good.

12:49pm  
 _Why you seem to not like him although you've never met is still a mystery though._  
  
12:50pm  
I don't know why.

12:51pm  
 _But if it reassures you, John. I don't have friends. I've only got one._  
  
12:53pm  
That's kinda sweet, coming from you.

12:54pm  
 _I'm not sweet and being called cute is repellant._  
  
12:55pm  
Then you're adorable

12:56pm  
 _And you're a bumblebee._  
  
12:57pm  
Lovely little detective.

12:58pm  
 _Don't call me that!_  
  
12:58pm  
Why not, lovely little detective?

12:59pm  
 _Stop it!_

01:00pm  
I'll think about it, lovely little detective.  _  
_  
01:00pm  
 _Stop it or I'll call you little doctor bumblebee._  
  
01:01pm  
Okay, okay, no need to get witty.

01:02pm  
 _Thank you._  
  
01:03pm  
You're welcome.

1:08pm  
What are you doing?

1:09pm  
 _I just wanted to take a shower._  
  
1:10pm  
Okay then, well, enjoy ;)

1:11pm  
 _I will not enjoy it._  
  
1:13pm  
Why not? Showers are nice.

1:16pm  
 _I found an experiment I could do and…maybe miscalculated something. It exploded suddenly and now I'm covered from head to toe in some sort of transparent slime… I'm slick and wet everywhere._  
  
1:17pm  
Holy shit! Are you okay?Any injuries?

1:18pm  
 _No._  
  
1:19pm  
Good. Now I'm allowed to laugh. xD

1:21pm  
 _Not funny._  
  
1:22pm  
Yes it is xD

1:23pm  
 _It's everywhere. Even in my hair._

1:34pm  
Gosh xD

1:36pm  
 _I have to walk carefully because that stuff is like lube._  
  
1:37pm  
I can't even. xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone call, drunkenness and a huge misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken me ages, I'm so sorry!! I don't really have an excuse for it...

Chapter 6  
…  
  
7:39pm  
_Jawwwwwwn  
_  
7:41pm  
Yes?  
  
7:42pm  
_What are you doing?  
_  
7:44pm  
I’m lying on my bed in the hotel room staring at the ceiling.  
  
7:45pm  
And you?  
  
7:46pm  
_The same, only in my room.  
_  
7:48pm  
Do you want to call?  
  
7:49pm  
_*outgoing call*  
_  
7:49pm  
*incoming call*  
  
“I’ll take this as yes.”  
  
_“Obviously.”  
_  
“What are you thinking about?”  
  
_“Nothing in particular. I’m bored. The whole day has been boring.”  
_  
“Yeah, it has…”  
  
_“I hate snow.”  
_  
“I actually like snow,it’s fun. But at the moment I’m not enjoying it either.”  
  
_“Fun? How can you have fun in the snow?”_

“Easy, having a snowball fight, making snow angles, trying to catch the snow on the tip of your tongue, running around. Those sort of things. And rugby in the snow is hilarious, because everybody just stumbles around and falls into it.”  
  
_“I’ve never had a snowball fight or any of those things.”  
_  
“You’ve never had a snowball fight?!”  
  
_“No, mummy didn’t allow me to.”  
  
_ “We definitely have to change that! Why wouldn’t she?”  
  
_“Because she feared I might get sick.”  
_  
“Gosh, you really had a poor childhood. No wonder you’re so…”  
  
_“I am so what, John?”  
_  
“Special. Extraordinary.”  
  
_“So, I’m extraordinary because I have never participated in a snowball fight?”  
_  
“No… I mean yes… like maybe? Well, I suppose it’s a factor.”  
  
_“You’re a bad liar.”  
_  
“I’m not lying!”  
  
_“Whatever John. I am BORED! Do something about that.”  
_  
“How?”  
  
_“Come here.”  
_  
“Impossible Sherlock. There are three fucking metres of snow outside.”  
  
_“…”  
_  
“Uh, wait, I have an idea.”  
  
_“What?”  
_  
“For your boredom. Not for coming to you.”  
  
_“I would be less bored if you were here.”  
_  
  
“…Cute.”  
  
_“John, how often do I have to tell you not to call me that.”  
_  
“That’s why I do it.”  
  
_“Stop laughing.”  
_  
“…”  
  
_“John.”  
_  
“Yes?”  
  
_“Stop laughing or I’ll end this call.”  
_  
“A bit irritated, are we?”  
  
_“I’m never irritated!”  
_  
“No, of course not.”  
  
_“…”  
_  
“Okay, back to my idea, which you so politely ignored.”  
  
_“What idea?”  
_  
“Do you really never listen when I’m talking?”  
  
_“…”  
_  
“Wow, thanks. Well, I wanted to do something about your boredom. Do you know what The Question Game is?”  
  
_“Let me guess, there are questions being asked in this game?”  
_  
“Yeah, smartarse. I ask a question and you have to answer truthfully. Afterwards you get to ask me a question, but it can’t be the same that I asked you. Got it?”  
  
_“Yes. Can I refuse to answer?”  
_  
“No you can’t, it wouldn’t be funny if you could.”  
  
_“Okay.”  
_  
“Good, then I’ll start now. Hmm…what was the worst food you ever tried?”  
  
_“Mycroft tried to make cookies once. I threw up.”  
_  
“Oh god”  
  
_“Best day of your life?”  
_  
“The day I got into boarding school. You know, my parents…”  
  
_“Yes I know.”  
_  
“So... um, have you ever had a relationship with somebody you really loved?”  
  
_“No.”  
_  
“Mm.”  
  
_“First kiss?”  
_  
“Melly Hupkins. I was thirteen, she was fourteen, behind a bush on the schoolyard.”  
  
_“Cliché.”  
_  
“So is your question.”  
  
_“I suppose.”  
_  
“When did you realize you are gay?”  
  
_“When I was twelve. I was never really interested in girls. Not that I’ve been interested in many boys for that matter.”  
_  
_“First sexual experience?”  
_  
“You know, most people just say sex. Um, Lucie Golbridge. Both sixteen,at her house when her parents weren’t home.”  
  
_“Sex doesn’t alarm me.”  
_  
“Yeah, yeah, fine. Sooo… you said not interested in many boys, and I never asked… What is your type?”  
  
_“Interesting. I don’t want to have to do anything with anyone stupid. He should be intelligent, hold my interest.”  
_  
“I shouldn’t have bothered asking. Your turn.”  
  
_“Why do you have red pants?”  
_  
“Really?!”  
  
_“Yes. You can quit laughing.”  
_  
“Why the hell are you so interested in my fucking pants? Anyway… I dunno really, I just… like ’em. For no particular reason.”  
  
_“Because red is not your colour. That’s why.”  
_  
“What is my colour, then?”  
  
_“Blue.”  
_  
“Blue? Why blue?”  
  
_“It matches your eyes.”  
_  
“…”  
  
_“…”_

“…”  
  
_“John?”  
_  
“Uh, huh?”  
  
_“Everything alright?”  
_  
“I…yes…I… suppose so.”  
  
_“Ehm… okay… it’s my turn.”  
_  
“Uuuhhh…yes.”  
  
_“Why do you want to become a doctor?”  
_  
“I want to help people, to heal them, to help them recover so they feel good again.”  
  
_“You always think with your heart.”  
_  
“I don’t see an issue with that.”  
  
_“I didn’t say was one.”  
_  
“But you implied it.”  
  
_“No, John, because most of the time I’m thinking with my brain. You’re a matching counterpart.”  
_  
“Thanks…I suppose?”  
  
_“It was a compliment.”  
_  
“You’re unusually full of compliments lately.”  
  
_“…”  
_  
“Any particular reason?”  
  
_“Is this still the question game?”  
_  
“Uhm, yes.”  
  
_“Because everything I said is true. You’re intelligent, loyal, and for some reason, you seem to stick up for me. Nobody ever did that before. I was always alone. Now I have you.”  
_  
“I… uh… don’t know what to say.”  
  
_“…”  
_  
“…um… It’s your turn then, I think.”  
  
_“Why haven’t you found a girlfriend the last few months?”  
_  
“I… I wasn’t interested in anyone really.”  
  
_“Hmm.”  
_  
“Are you able to remember your dreams often?”  
  
_“Of course I can. I don’t forget anything unless I want to. Even dreams.”  
_  
“Really? Can you tell me one?”  
  
_“I dreamed once that the two of us were chasing a murderer through the alleys of London. We caught him because you shot him in the leg. I don’t know where you’d hidden the gun but you had one. Afterwards we went to some flat in the middle of London. That’s it.”  
_  
“Oh, that sounds kinda cool. Oh, wait a minute Sherlock.”  
  
_“…”  
_  
“Yeah, just a second! …Listen Sherlock, my team is fetching me to go for dinner. Gotta hang up now, sorry. Bye.”  
  
_“Dull.”  
_  
“Yes, thank you, I will enjoy.”  
  
*Call ended*

 

...

 

 

10:38pm  
_How was dinner?  
_  
10:41pm  
Like the moon going up over the sea.  
  
10:42pm  
_What?  
_  
10:43pm  
Like the stars glittering in your eyes.  
  
10:44pm  
_Are you drunk? Or did somebody hit you on the head?  
_  
10:46pm  
No, of course not. Now I’m offended a bit, Sherl’ love.  
  
10:48pm  
_Sherl’ love? Ok, what is wrong with you?  
_  
10:53pm  
How can you be so blind? It’s so obvious, darling! I cry myself to sleep every night, thinking of you.  
  
10:54pm  
_John, what the hell are you talking about?  
_  
10:56pm  
About the paradise in my heart which I can’t reach. It drowns me, Sherl’ sweetheart.

  
10:58pm  
_You are drunk.  
_  
11:00pm  
Drunk from love.  
  
11:03pm  
_Oh, I see. You found yourself a girlfriend. Great for you.  
_  
11:04pm  
You sound upset, honey.  
  
11:07pm  
_No, no. I’m happy for you. I should leave you alone now, so you can spend your time with her.  
_  
11:16pm  
OH MY GOD, I’m terribly sorry Sherlock.  
  
11:16pm  
David snatched my phone.  
  
11:17pm  
_Ah.  
_  
11:17pm  
I’M GONNA KILL HIM.  
  
11:18pm  
That wasn’t me writing.  
  
11:18pm  
I’m so sorry Sherlock!  
  
11:19pm  
Gonna punch him now, that fucking lil’ shit.  
  
11:20pm  
_Mm.  
_  
11:37pm  
Um… Sherlock?  
  
11:38pm  
_Yes?  
_  
11:41pm  
I… You really sounded upset when you thought I’d found a girl.  
  
11:45pm  
_No. You confused something there. You’re my best friend, of course I’ll be glad when you find someone. Isn’t that what friends do.  
_  
11:46pm  
I suppose so…  
  
11:47pm  
_I’m up in my room again. Alone. And David has a bloody nose. Hope he learned something.  
_  
11:48pm  
Hopefully.  
  
11:49pm  
_Well, I have something to do… have a good time.  
_  
11:49pm  
Wait, Sherlock!  
  
11:50pm  
_?  
_  
11:50pm  
*outgoing call*  
  
11:50  
_*incoming call*_  
  
“Okay, I’m probably mad. Utterly and completely.”  
  
_“I agree. Is there a particular reason this time?”  
_  
“I…Sherlock, I gotta tell you something.”  
  
_“You can tell me anything.  You know that.”  
_  
“I think this might be something you don’t want to know.”  
  
_“I want to know everything. Just tell me.”  
_  
“And I would understand if you don’t want to stay my friend afterwards, I…”  
  
_“John?”  
_  
“Shit, why am I doing this?”  
  
_“I don’t have a clue.”  
_  
“I… Sherlock, I think… No, I know. It’s just… I…”  
  
_“John, spit it out.”  
_  
“Argh, why is this so difficult!”  
  
_“…”  
_  
“I love you.”  
  
_“…”_  
  
_“…”  
  
“…”  
  
_ “I…uhh, okay, shit. I’m gonna hang up now. Bye.”  
  
_“Wait!”  
_  
“What?”  
  
“You don’t have to say anything. I’m just gonna…”  
  
_“I know you l-love me. I.. um, love you too. Best friends love each other.”  
_  
“I… Damn Sherlock, that’s not what I meant. I… I’m fucking in love with you, okay? Like, really. Like, I love your insufferable experiments and the way you never let me sleep whilst you play your bloody violin, and how you make your amazing deductions, and you’re fucking gorgeous with your dark curls and high cheekbones and… I got carried away a bit  here, sorry. But I know you don’t feel this way. And I’m fucking stupid for telling you all this, but, but I just couldn’t not anymore.”  
  
_“I-… you… love me? Like you… really love me? Not just as a friend?”  
_  
“Yes.”  
  
_“But John, I’m not a loveable person. I’m selfish, I tear others apart and I’m not gorgeous. You, on the other hand, are. You take care of others, you’re selfless, with your stupid soft hair and your smiles.”  
_  
“Yes, Sherlock, I know you’re selfish and that you tear others apart but it doesn’t change the way I feel about you. I love you because of it, and don’t argue with me, you’re bloody dashing. I… I fucked this up, I know. You don’t like me that way, it’s okay. I’ll… probably ask Mrs. Hudson for another dorm or something. I’m sorry, Sherlock.”  
  
_“No, don’t! Don’t do that. Don’t ask for another dorm… because… because… I like you very much, John. Very, very much. So much it hurts sometimes.”  
_  
“You… uh… you do?”  
  
_“It hurts when you smile at someone else, it hurts when you are touching someone that’s not me and it especially hurts when I see you with your girlfriends.”  
  
_ “But… you… never said anything. I went out with girls to get you out of my head and you… never even reacted.”  
  
_“I didn’t want you to find out. I was sure you’d leave.”  
_  
“So…just to get this right… Do you… Do you love me too?”  
  
_“Yes. Yes, John, I do.”  
_  
“…”  
  
_“You’re laughing. Why are you laughing? If this is just a joke, John, I swear, I… it is a joke, right?”  
_  
“No, Sher-“  
  
_“You find this funny, right? Of course it was a joke. How could I be so stupid as to believe that someone like you would ever…”  
_  
“No, Sherlock, that’s not-“  
  
_“Your teammates are probably there too, sitting around the phone laughing. Yeah, this is something to see, Sherlock Holmes, that idiot who thought somebody could actually love him.”  
_  
“SHERLOCK, LISTEN!”  
  
_“I thought you were my best friend. You are my only friend. But…”  
_  
“No, listen, it’s not what you-“  
  
_“I’m sorry. It was nice to meet you.”  
_  
_*Call ended*  
_  
“Sherlock, are you crying? What are you- FUCK.”  
  
*Call ended _*_  


*Outgoing call*  
  
_“You’ve reached Sherlock Holmes. I can’t be bothered to answer your call at the moment, probably because I have something better to do than talk to people. Leave a message if it’s important, which is not very likely. Better don’t leave a message.”  
  
__“_ PICK UP YOUR FUCKING PHONE! YOU’RE ABSOLUTELY NOT GONNA LEAVE ME LIKE THIS.” _  
__  
__* Call ended*  
_

*Outgoing call*  
  
_“The owner of this phone is not available at the moment. Please try again later.”  
  
* Call ended*  
  
  
_ 12:21am  
Please!  
  
12:22am  
_Message not sent._ _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst. I'll try to update the last chapter as soon as possible. ~ Pockethobbit


	7. Last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is, the final chapter! I have to admit, I was crying now and then while writing it.. Enjoy ;) Oh, and Mycroft and Victor make an appearance here. Watch out for their signature.

John  
_Sherlock_  
Mycroft  
**Victor**

12:23am  
You fucking idiot!  
  
12:24am  
_Message not sent.  
_  
12:25am  
Turn your bloody phone on!  
  
12:26am  
_Message not sent.  
_  
12:27am  
I'm gonna call Mycroft. I swear.   
  
12:28am  
_Message not sent.  
_  
12:30am  
I laughed because the two of us are such idiots and didn't notice. Don't you fucking dare to leave me right now.  
  
12:31am  
_Message not sent.  
_  
12:32am  
Sherlock!   
  
12:33am  
Answer!   
  
12:34am  
_Message not sent.  
_  
12:35am  
_Message not sent.  
_  
12:36am  
Call! Do something!   
  
12:37am  
_Message not sent.  
_  
12:38am  
Fuck it.   
  
12:39am  
_Message not sent._

...

12:40am  
*Incoming call*

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi Mycroft. It's John. Sorry that I’m calling so late."

"John, what can I do for you?"

"I...there was a misunderstanding between your brother and I and he turned off his phone. And I'm stuck in a hotel because of the snow. It's very important that I talk to him right now."

"I see. I'll look if I can talk to him, if you want."

"I... just, uh, can you try get him on the phone? I need to talk to him myself."

"I'll be back in a minute."

"Thanks."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm sorry John but he won't talk to me. I went to his room and he yelled at me to leave him alone. His phone was smashed on the floor. He shut me out. I can't do anything right now."

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. There has to be a way. Shit. Bullocks. Fucking bloody fuck."

"John. Language."

"Wait! Do you have Victor's phone number?"

"Yes,  as a matter of fact I am in possession of it."

"Can you give it to me?"

"Very well, I'll send it to you now." 

"Thanks! Gotta go, bye!"

"Good evening John." 

 

01:04am  
*Call ended*

 

...

 

01:13am  
Hello Victor, this is John, a... friend of Sherlock. Mycroft gave me your number. I need your help.

 

...

 

8:36am   
**John Watson?  
**  
8:37am  
Yes.  
  
8:38am  
**I've heard of you. Sherlock told me many things about his 'best friend'.  
**  
8:39am  
Yeah...what exactly did he tell you?  
  
8:41am  
**Nothing of importance. Can't remember that much. Something about being best friends for years and such things.  
**  
8:43am  
It's just... I made a mistake, because I did something and he took it the wrong way... And I'm stuck in a hotel because of the snow and he crashed his phone and I really, really need to talk to him.   
  
8:44am  
**Well how do you think I could help you? And what mistake?  
**  
8:46am   
Maybe you could go to him. And I'll phone him over your phone? Because I think he wouldn't suspect I asked you for help and would be so surprised that he'd take phone.  
  
8:47am  
And about the mistake…It's kinda private. I’m not sure Sherlock would want me telling you, or anyone.   
  
8:48am  
**And you really think Sherlock wouldn’t get suspicious if I suddenly turn up at his place and give him my phone?  
**  
8:49am  
Oh he certainly will, but it’s my last hope.   
  
8:50am  
**Sherlock and I are good friends. I don’t think he would object to you telling me about the mistake.  
**  
8:52am  
Well… I told him that I love him. And he told me that he loves me too. And then I laughed because we were pining for each other without knowing but he thought that I laughed because it was a joke and then he hung up and … smashed his phone. And now he thinks that I was turning his feelings into a joke and that what I said was a lie.   
  
8:53am  
But it wasn’t.  
  
8:54am  
I love him. So much. And it kills me that I can’t tell him that what happened was a misunderstanding. Please, could you help me?  
  
8:55am  
**Oh, so you love him? That’s a bit unfortunate for you because I’m sure that he is far more interested in me than in someone as boring as you. I read your little texts. He made you sleep on the air mattress. I’ve been allowed to sleep in his bed. What’s that telling you, hmmm?  
**  
8:56am  
YOU FUCKER. YOU COCK.YOU BLOODY SHIT. YOU COMPLETE ARSE.   
  
8: 57am  
You have no clue.   
  
8:57am   
You don’t know him like I do.   
  
8:58am  
You haven’t seen him in years.   
  
8:59am  
**Your swearing doesn’t affect me in the slightest. Sherlock and I have been close friends since childhood. And I’ve been with him the last days.**  
  
9:00am  
Yeah but since childhood was a long time. Nobody gets to know Sherlock Holmes for real in a few days. Nobody. I’ve known him for years.   
  
9:01am  
**Me too. Are you really that dumb? It’s a wonder Sherlock kept you around for so long.  
**  
9:02am  
No you didn’t. You stopped seeing him one day, probably because you found yourself a little boyfriend and he wasn’t important anymore. He went to high school with me. He’s still going to high school with me. We’re sharing a dorm. And in all this time, he never even said your name. You. Are. Not. Important.   
  
9:03am  
You don’t know him.   
  
9:04am  
**Fuck off.**  
  
9:05am  
With pleasure, asshole.

 

…

 

9:13am  
I know you’ll never read this because you smashed your fucking phone, but I’m so afraid. I’m so afraid that what Victor said is true. I’m so afraid that you don’t love me. And if you love me, be sure, I know how you’re feeling. I never intended to make you think it was a joke, I just was so relieved, and it was so absurd, that we could have told each other so much sooner. I just had to laugh. I couldn’t stop myself. I never even got the idea that you could take it the wrong way. Sherlock please, one more miracle for me. Please message me in any way. I love you. Come back. This is killing me.   
  
…  


9:17am  
There was no ‘message not sent’. Can I hope?

 

…  
  
6:43 pm  
_John…I…I got your texts. I don’t know why you think that I smashed my phone… I just turned it off.  
So, you weren’t laughing at me? God, John, I’m sorry.  I was sure of it. The evidence was all there. I obviously misinterpreted it.   
Of course I... love you. Since the day we met. You are so important, John Watson, that I wouldn’t know what to do if you’d leave me.   
I have never loved someone before John, this is not my area of expertise, and I’m terrified. I don’t know how to handle all these emotions. But John, my John.   
I was so wrong.   
Nothing that Victor ever said is true, and I don’t know why Mycroft gave you his number.   
I love you John.   
  
_ 6:44pm  
Oh thank god.   
  
6:45pm  
_*incoming call*  
_  
“I’m so sorry Sherlock.”  
  
_“John, I’m the one who is sorry. You haven’t done anything wrong.”  
_  
“Yeah, but I shouldn’t have laughed. It was just so… overwhelming.”  
  
_“I overreacted. I shouldn’t have. But why exactly did you think I’d smashed my phone?”  
_  
“Mycroft told me.”  
  
_“Such an idiot.”  
_  
“Hey, he was actually trying to help me this time!”  
  
_“He told you something that isn’t true.”  
_  
“But he gave me Victor’s number. A mistake as it turned out.”  
  
_“Victor? What did you need Victor’s number for? And what did he say to you?”  
_  
“Yeah. It was silly of me trusting him, but I thought he might help me if I told him what happened and got him to go to you and give you his phone so we could talk. As it turns out he’s interested in you.”  
  
_“He’s interested in me? But… I wasn’t even nice to him. Not really. Why would he be? And why did you believe him?”  
_  
“I don’t know… I just was so unsure of everything by then… I thought maybe _I_ had interpreted our conversation wrongly.”  
  
_“There is nothing between me and Victor, I swear. And never listen to anything he says again. The same goes for Mycroft.”  
_  
“Okay.”  
  
_“That snotty git. I’m going to make him regret that.”  
_  
“Victor or Mycroft?”  
  
_“Mycroft. I don’t want to ever see Victor again.”  
_  
“Is it bad that I’m happy about that?”  
  
“No. He’s an idiot.”  
  
“He is.”  
  
_“I can hear you smile.”  
_  
“I assumed.”  
  
“…”  
  
_“As soon as the snow’s away you come here first. That’s the first thing you’re going to do, clear?”  
_  
“Yes. Totally. I want to be at yours. Right now, in this moment.”  
  
_“Fucking snow.”  
_  
“Did you just say fucking?”  
  
_“Against popular believe I do use swearwords now and then. Quit giggling.”  
_  
“Maybe I should take a shovel and dig my way through to you.”  
  
_“My knight in shining armor.”  
_  
“I love you too.”  
  
“…”  
  
_“…John? Is that snow? Are you outside? I can hear the snow crunching under your feet. And cars. Where are you?”_  
  
“Just arrived in front of your house. Open your fucking door. And hurry up, I’m freezing. I forgot my jacket.”

  
7:13pm  
*Call ended*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it. I really hope you liked it! Some final things:  
> \- Thanks so so much to Tomka for being the Sherlock here. This (not so) little roleplay of ours was the best I have ever done. Love you, dear.  
> \- Thanks so so much also to my Beta Glynna, who has given me really good tips about writing. I hope you'll stay and beta my other works too.  
> \- Thanks so so so so so so much to all of you, for reading this, for suffering with me, for bearing my love of cliffhangers. You are all awesome. Please leave a review, tell me how you liked it, what you didn't like, how you thought it would end or what you think about the title ;) Thanks!
> 
> yours always  
> Pockethobbit

**Author's Note:**

> This work is still in progress and I'm updating rather seldom, sorry for that. School was rather hard this semester, and will be too next. I'll try to update as quickly as possible. I think there will be around 7 chapters in the end. Thanks for your patients!   
> ~ Pockethobbit


End file.
